SkyShox Delta S
by KhaosOmega
Summary: Part of my new SkyShox Delta series. Only one with an Amethyst Angel Adventures series reference, mentioning Operation Phaaze because of a curiosity main character Summer has over her choice of heels concerning the usage of an identical pair in GX. Rated M for lots of sexual stuff.


**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic idea picked up from a WitChan story. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. Any other references belong to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

**Note: This fanfic is one of three of my creation focusing on Summer having a LOT of sex. However, as this is a SkyShox Delta story my pseudo-OC Crimson doesn't appear. Also, since Ben appeared in Sinnoh during the Pokemon anime, that region will be the central location in this fanfic, at the start.**

**Chapter 1**

Strangely for Sinnoh, it was a rather cool Summer day, high temperatures only reaching 68 degrees Fahrenheit at best. Clouds were plentiful in the sky during the early morning hours, but the clouds weren't of the rain kind. However, a young girl named Summer, age sixteen, was about to begin her Pokemon journey. Summer had very long brown hair styled partially in a long ponytail (**the same hairstyle of my OC Hollie Brazie**) and D-cup tits. Her eyes were hazel, surrounded by wine red eyeshadow, and her ears were pierced twice each with hanging earrings. As for her outfit, she was in a midriff-baring tube top, a skirt so short it only just covered her cunt entirely, sapphire thigh high socks, and red pumps, non-platform with a seven inch heel. The day before Summer had sex with both Dawn, who had wanted to try girl-on-girl sex, and Barry, the latter for the sake of having experience with being heavily pounded sexually. Summer had a Chimchar, having looked up the possible move-grids of the three starter Pokemon of Sinnoh in all stages of evolution and the type specialties of the eight gyms of the region before making her choice, wanting the easiest route to the Sinnoh League. (Chimchar's possible movepool allows it to cover all eight gyms, four via natural typing (though evolution into Monferno needed for Roark to apply in that category) and the other four for possible moves it can learn). Thanks to checking the movepools of the starter Pokemon in all stages, she knew she'd need a Fighting-type move (preferably Brick Break, specifically for Roark), a Fire-type move (best bet Flamethrower), Dig to deal with Volkner, Aerial Ace as preference for battling Maylene due to it being an unavoidable move, a Grass-type for battling Crasher Wake (Energy Ball top priority), and Shadow Claw in order to combat Fantina. Unlike most girls, Summer used an actual backpack, for more practicality in carrying stuff, comsidering one of the bag's contents was her only other pair of shoes, identical to the pumps she had on but purple in color and with a six inch heel. Chimchar's Poke Ball was attached to the top of her skirt, while the purple pumps in her bag were joined by a LOT of healing items (mostly Full Restores and Max Revives), five hundred each of the Ultra and Master Balls, her money (totaling 3 million Pokebucks), and the keys to her place. At this point Summer left her house, locking the door from the outside, and walked on to Route 201. By the time she reached Jubilife City she already had six Pokemon, having caught a Bibarel (the Bidoof she actually caught had evolved en route), a Starly knowing Aerial Ace for backup against Maylene, a Shinx that quickly reached its final form by then and knew Iron Tail (strong against Roark's Rock-type Pokemon, mainly caught to deal with Wake's Gyarados), a Mesprit that randomly confronted her, caught in a Master Ball, and a Growlithe that practically jumped her at complete random, to join her recently-evolved Monferno.

_An hour and a half later..._

Summer had just reached Oreburgh City, and had managed to sidestep an oncoming crowd of female residents, all around her age. She didn't know what all that was about, but decided to locate the Gym. When she walked into the gym, however, the sight she met made her want to really get her cunt pounded into stasis. Three girls, one of which was Dawn from before, were being banged senseless by three different males in the gym, and there was still one guy wanting to join in, so Summer let him pair up with her. As the four girls were feeling the very heavy punishment their cunts were taking and liking it all the way, Dawn felt the guy doing her from behind unload into her, followed by a pink-haired girl feeling the same thing, but in a different position (she was on top of her male buddy). The third girl there, with orange hair that reached her knees, wasn't anywhere near the gym floor in her position up near one of the walls and was still going at it at the same intensity as Dawn and the pink-haired one had been, with Roark, the Gym Leader, as her partner for another ten seconds before another splurge happened. But Summer, flat on her back and still in her heels, was being fucked a lot harder than the others had been due to a late start, and her buddy didn't even stop thrusting inside her despite filling her up with cum to the point her bleeding cunt was overflowing with it. Afterwards the gour girls looked at each other, all with similar appearances despite different hair colors (pink for one of the unknown girls, orange for Roark's sex buddy, blue for Dawn and brown for Summer).

"Hey, Dawn. Didn't expect to see you here, especially with what was going on when i walked in. But who are the other two?" Summer asked Dawn.

"The name's Ursula." the pink-haired girl, her hair reaching halfway down her thigh and in some black extreme-heeled pumps, replied first. Ursula's tits were slightly smaller than Dawn's, which were slightly smaller than Summer's. "As for the scene you walked in on and ended up joining in, it was Zoey's idea, explaining why she was getting it from Roark as he's the gym leader." Ursula added, pointing to the orange-haired girl, her tits larger than Summer's by a considerable amount and wearing similar pumps that were fuschia in color. Dawn's pumps were extreme in the heel as well, but colored white, and all four girls dressed alike as well. Another similarity, caused by the sex scene from earlier, was that all four had bleeding cunts, but only Summer's had overflowed with her sex buddy's cum.

"How old are you all, anyway? I'm sixteen and a half years old." Dawn randomly brought up.

"Sixteen and a quarter." was Zoey's response.

"Sixteen and a third." Ursula replied.

"Sixteen years and a week and a half." Summer stated, before asking a different question.

"What about the height stats of your heels?" was that question.

"Non-platform, 6.25 inches." Dawn stated.

"Same platform level, but 6.5 inches." Zoey added.

"Non-platform, sixteen centimeters." Ursula said.

"So, in inches, your shoes' heel would be around 6.3, right?" Summer guessed, to which Ursula nodded. "Mine's non-platform, with a seven inch heel. I opted for these because the extra inch in the heel compared to my other shoes makes this more of a challenge and that a GX person once used these exact pumps to gain a cross-gender option. What i was wondering about the latter bit was what he did to gain said option."

"GX, eh? You must be talking about XQ captain Jet Brazie, who wore those pumps when he went Ice Star for the first time on Tallon IV during a Metroid Squad mission. One of his allies later went Zonova during Operation Phaaze alongside two XQ allies, one of whom used those heels for a similar move."

"If, by similar move, you mean where XQ's Amethyst Angel, whose last name i happen to go by, went Zonova Chill, such an armor combination being the only way for a female not blonde to go Zonova." Summer said. "That ally who set up said occurance must've been the flipped-arm-setup Z29, who looked like a six-year-old at age fifteen when Jet went Ice Star; my middle name happens to match that of Z29."

"How about the four of us travel together? That way we can possibly fuck our way to the Sinnoh League by doing some of the Gym trainers and the leader all at the same time." Zoey suggested. All of the other three girls agreed, and with that they set off for Eterna City.


End file.
